


Blasphemy

by RazleDazle



Series: His Pleasure [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blasphemy, Church Sex, Gen, Link gets off on observing the suffering on the stations of the cross, Link is angry with God, Link is sinful, Link wants to be punished, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in a Church, Mention of blood, Pain Kink, Public Masturbation, desecration of holy book, lots of blasphemy, masturbation during church service, punishment kink, turn back now if you know or think this will offend you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: It's Link, a church and masturbation. If that is not something you're into, then please, for the love of Mythicality, pass this fic up. It will be blasphemous and offensive to some.Please read the tags.This version of Link is angry with God and hell bent on doing sinful things to be punished.If you know you will be offended, why put yourself, me and other readers through it? Just move on!Now that you have been warned, for those of you that are staying, I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfSpirit00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/gifts).



> **Please for the love of Mythicality and Rhink, read the tags!**

Link wandered into the dark church that smelled of incense and the slight tinges of age. Dark wooden pews with soft red seats lined both sides of the heavily decorated space. Images of the stations of the cross dotted along the walls filled with sparkling jewels and ghosts of color. There was red blood dripping from Christ’s wounds. It became darker and thicker the further down the aisle Link went. It was so much pain and suffering encapsulated in a place of worship and reverence. This was supposed to be a barren place for repentance and holy men. But all Link could feel was the punishment. Christ was punished for our sins. Telling your sins to a man in a white robe so that he can punish you with prayer and require you to beg forgiveness from an invisible force for your actions. Hell and damnation floated in the air choking Link. This place was supposed to be a symbol for hope and rebirth, but it left Link with a heavy feeling of torture in his stomach.  And that feeling flowed blood into his groin as it twitched. 

 

Sitting in the corner, Link shifted in his seat slightly putting pressure on his swollen penis as he watched the churchgoers file in quietly. They genuflected, bowed their heads and went into the pews further up front. Link was left to sit alone near the back of the empty church. He opened the prayer book and tried to follow along with the service. Standing, sitting, standing again, kneeling again. Sign of the cross. Hallelujah! All the movements and words blended together, as Link battled with his growing need. 

 

"And the Lord said, 'Smite thee down, the sinners. Smite thee down the fornicators, smite thee down the worshippers of false idols. He sent a flood to wipe the Earth clean of evil. He sent his legions to battle and punish those that stepped in the way of righteousness. Pain and agony to those who do not believe his Word.' " 

 

Link could picture men being beaten down by the Almighty Lord. He could envision the flames of hell licking at their ankles as the Devil's minions poked and prodded, tortured and whipped the unholy. Angels sent to smite those in God's way.  _ All this punishment _ . Link was breathing heavily. He wiggled and shifted more than ever to get comfortable. But nothing he did would placate the growing hardness in his pants. 

 

Trying to relieve the pressure, he jammed the corner of the Holy Book into his crotch. And rubbed slightly, feeling the burn. It gave him the exact opposite of what he was going for. Instead of some relief, the pressure and friction made him lose his mind. He felt as if his skin might tear for how swollen he was getting. He wiggled his bottom on the pew and humped at the book some more. Careful to control his breathing and movements because he did not want to call attention to himself. He willed the flush of color away from his cheeks, but it was no use. The more he moved against the book, the harder he became. Precome leaked through his pants and onto the pages. The blasphemy of his action spurred him on. He wanted God to strike him down. Punish him for he dirty deeds in the back of the Church. 'Please do it.'  Link whispered as he palmed himself through his pants, the book lying still in his lap. 

 

The pronouncement of faith was beginning and Link was required kneel. Even better. His body was hidden behind the pew, so his actions were concealed. But he had very little time. 

_ I believe in God the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth. _

 

Link plunged his hand down his pants, wrapping his fingers around the tip, swirling precome down the shaft. The stickiness coated him spreading warmth from the head outward. 

 

 _I believe in Jesus Christ, his only son our Lord. He was conceived by the power of the_ _Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin Mary._

 

His fingers glided down the underside and tickled the throbbing vein as it sent a wave of electricity through his legs. He glanced around. Everyone had their heads bowed and their fingers clasped in prayer. He continued to explore the inside of his pants. 

 

 _He suffered under Pontius Pilot was crucified, died and was buried. He descended to_ _the dead._

 

At the mention of the crucifixion, Link took hold of himself and began twisting his wrist more fervently. Feeling his dick jump with every downward motion. The scrape of his jeans against his balls wounded him. He so wanted to pull them out and roll them in his palm. But there was no time. They were halfway through the Creed and he needed to release before he had to rise for the Eucharist. 

 

 _On the third day, he rose again. And ascended to Heaven where he sits at the right_ _hand of the Father. He will come again to judge the living and the dead._

 

“Judge me,” Link whispered, biting his lip.  _ Judge me and find me wanting. I am pure sin and filth.  _

 

He jerked himself off to the rhythm of the priest's words as he bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.  Each rough stroke upward was revelation as each descending pump was an admission of guilt. Each flick of his wrist the sensation of Jesus Christ, the devil, all the angels.  _ Let them watch. Let them see what they created and allowed to live on this sinful planet.  _ The tension built in his abdomen and tightened the muscles in his thighs. He swayed back and forth with the effort to stay upright. 

 

 _I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the_ _forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body and life everlasting. Amen._

 

“Amen,” Link hissed through his teeth as he crested and came into his hand. All the pleasure of this land that was gifted to him and the punishment of evil, leaving his body and pooling in his palm. He felt his legs grow weak, as he rested his butt on the seat behind him and laid his head on the top of the pew in front of him. Enjoying the trembles of his body as the last of his orgasm swept through him. 

 

He wiped his hand off on the songbook and closed it. This little book was desecrated, but Link thought it was an apt symbol for his destroyed soul as he placed it in the pocket of his coat. He willed his body to stand and join the crowd near the front of the church. He reached the priest, opened his mouth and quietly accepted Christ's body and blood. Bowing his head, he kissed his thumb and made the sign of the cross along his body. Silently he walked down the side of the church and instead of going back to his seat to pray for forgiveness and offer up his everlasting soul and love, he walked from the Church with the songbook nestled against his heart. It must be a sign of something, Link mused, but he wasn't going to think anymore on it. He glowed in the aftermath of his pleasure as he walked home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me, if you made it this far. Remember to be your mythical best in the comments. <3


End file.
